Beck Oliver
|Portrayed By = Avan Jogia |Pet(s) = Several fish |Birthday = }} Beck Oliver is one of the main characters of Victorious. He is Jade West's boyfriend and seems to be good friends with the rest of the gang and also had a crush on Tori Vega (when he and Jade West were broken up) as he had tried to kiss her in Tori Goes Platinum. Because of his talents and good looks and particularly his fluffy hair, he is very popular with girls. He also seems to be very calm, wise, and mature at most times. He also seems to be the leader of the gang. He is portrayed by Avan Jogia. Appearance He is very attractive and, because of this, he gets a lot of attention from other girls, such as socialite Alyssa Vaughn; the female ambulance driver in Jade Dumps Beck; Hayley Ferguson and Tara Ganz, two obnoxious girls who flirted with him in Freak the Freak Out; a group of cheerleaders; an intern from the reality TV production company in The Wood; a pair of Yerbanian girls in Locked Up!; four Northridge girls in Driving Tori Crazy, who asked him to get a ride to school, even though they aren't students at HA; and three Northridge girls who came to the showing of his short film The Blonde Squad. As seen in A Film by Dale Squires, when he says he will be able to get some cheerleaders to come over and talk to Robbie, he seems to be aware of the effect his looks have on the opposite sex. However, Beck stays pretty modest about this, and it seems that he only takes advantage of his appearance to make Jade jealous. His hair is considered to be one of his most attractive features, as mentioned in Freak the Freak Out, Locked Up!, Helen Back Again, and Driving Tori Crazy. Jade even mentioned on TheSlap that she would be taking his gel and other products with her on a trip that weekend so that he "wouldn't look good while she was gone". Personality and Skills Beck is very kind, rational, laid back, level headed, and seems to get along with everyone, even people like Robbie, Cat, and Sinjin, who are considered quite weird. Although he does not always get involved in drama, he's quick to help someone out, such as when he fixed Robbie's car in A Film by Dale Squires, helped find the letters to spell Ke$ha in Ice Cream for Ke$ha, and did Tori's stunt for her in Beck Falls for Tori. Although Beck is probably the most normal of all the characters, he also seems to be fairly quiet, deep, and mysterious. His locker is clear to represent the fact that he "has no secrets." He takes acting very seriously, and believes that acting is really about "not acting at all, but letting the emotions inside of you come out and represent moments..." (The Wood). Another thing that indicates his quiet, independent personality is the fact that he lives by himself in an RV, instead of with his parents, so he can have his own rules. Not much is known about his family or history. Beck is a very talented and highly respected actor at Hollywood Arts. Although it has been shown that he can play the guitar, sing, and dance, he seems to be much more focused on acting than music. He got second place in Sikowitz's method acting challenge in Sleepover at Sikowitz's and can also speak in different accents very well. Beck seems to take charge a lot, such as when he ripped up Cat's copy of the Sky Store catalog in Robarazzi to help her move on and gave Jade a time out in the episode Beggin' on Your Knees. In Locked Up!, he was the one to hold the door open for everyone and guide them to the truck to escape, and in the episode Helen Back Again he was the one to take charge and tell Helen that Tori should stay at Hollywood Arts. He also seems to be quite protective of the gang, especially with Jade. One example of this is when he grabs Tori and Jade's hands in The Breakfast Bunch so they won't slip. He sometimes calls his friends, including Jade, "you kids," showing that he is often the leader. He claims that he isn't afraid of anything, and usually stays calm in even the worst situations. Relationships with Other Characters Jade West (2008- present:Girlfriend) Beck and Jade were boyfriend and girlfriend for over three years. Their relationship is a bit confusing, as Jade is the "mean girl" and is prone to frequent fits of jealousy and anger, while Beck is friendly and laid back. However, Beck does have his moments, frequently teasing Jade to provoke reactions out of her. They broke up briefly in Jade Dumps Beck, after Jade became jealous over Beck's friendship with socialite Alyssa Vaughn. She quickly regretted it and tried to get him back, even enlisting Tori Vega to help her do so. By the end of the episode, Beck admitted that he missed her and never stopped loving her, and they got back together. Throughout the series, Beck seems to have a lot of control and authority over Jade. He is the only person that can reach her and make her be (somewhat) polite. Although she refuses to do what anyone tells her, she is quick to obey Beck, and seems to respect him and long for his approval. They're frequently seen holding hands, hugging, and/or kissing in the background while other events are going on. So far Beck has not been possessive of Jade like she is with him, however he can get protective over her since he loves her so much, such as when he directed her out of the classroom in the Pilot because they thought there was a fire, and when he protected her from the soldiers in Locked Up!. Beck also loves making Jade jealous of him. Beck and Jade broke up in The Worst Couple, and they don't seem to interact much since then. However, they are going to kiss in the future episode Tori Fixes Beck and Jade, meaning that the two get back together. (See: Bade) Tori Vega (2010-present: Close Friend) Tori and Beck very close friends, and it was revealed in Tori Goes Platinum that they may have romantic feelings for each other. Tori respected Beck and Jade's relationship when they were a couple despite kissing him in Pilot. They seem to be the most normal ones out of all the characters. In Beck's Big Break, it is shown that Tori cares for him when she gets him his part in a movie back, and in Beck Falls for Tori Beck does Tori's stunt for her when she is afraid to. Beck often stands up for Tori, like in Helen Back Again and Locked Up!. They both have each others' backs and both care for each other. For example, in The Gorilla Club, Beck was very caring and protective of her, gave her advice on how to take risks as an actor, and helped with her audition for a movie for three nights. In the episode Driving Tori Crazy, Beck drove Tori when she had no way to get to school. In Tori Goes Platinum, Beck and Tori almost kiss after Beck tells her she is awesome, however Mrs. Vega interrupts them by coming into the living room. Beck tries to kiss Tori again later in the episode, but Tori says she doesn't feel right about kissing him, because she considers Jade to be her friend, and she wouldn't hurt a friend by kissing her ex-boyfriend. However, it was implied she would have kissed him if he hadn't dated Jade. In Opposite Date Beck and Tori were asked by a patient at the animal shelter if they both had feelings for each other and they didn't deny it, even so Tori says she doesn't want Beck for herself. (See: Bori) Cat Valentine (2008-present: Good Friend) Although Cat and Beck do not have many scenes together, it is likely that they are very good friends (as they've known each other for years prior to the start of the show), and they are seen sitting together at lunch often. They have never shown a reason for not liking each other. Beck, just like everyone else, seems to find Cat harmless and amusing. Beck may also think Cat is funny as seen in Beck Falls for Tori when he chuckled when Cat felt sad that there wasn't going to be a funeral. Cat says she admires Beck and thinks he has great hair. She called him "really cool" on TheSlap.com in a post. Also, because she and Cat are best friends, Beck's ex-girlfriend, Jade, has never once shown any signs of jealousy when Beck and Cat are shown together, because as Jade knows, Cat would never have done anything to hurt her and Beck's relationship. In A Film by Dale Squires, Beck and Cat kissed for the movie Tori was directing. In André's Horrible Girl, Beck is seen protecting Cat from the earthquake. (See: Bat) ' Robbie Shapiro '(2008-present: Good Friend) Robbie and Beck are great friends. It can be assumed from the episode The Great Ping-Pong Scam that they are good friends and have been for more than a year. Also in A Film by Dale Squires, Beck helps Robbie fix his car. They created an even better bond in the episode. Beck respects Robbie more than the others (even though he does joke at him at some points in the series), and Robbie doesn't feel weird around Beck like he easily would next to everyone else. (See: Reck) André Harris (2008-present: Best Friend) André and Beck seem to be really good friends. They have sometimes been seen hanging out together on multiple occasions. In Jade Gets Crushed André was really worried about upsetting Beck, and did everything he could do hide his crush on Beck's then girlfriend, Jade. (See: Bendré) Trina Vega (2010-present: Acquaintance; Frenemy) Beck and Trina are not shown to interact much, but it can be assumed from Survival of the Hottest, Freak the Freak Out, and Terror on Cupcake Street that he isn't too fond of her. He, like all the other characters, didn't seem to thrilled when Trina invited herself to go to the beach with them in Survival of the Hottest. Then after the horrible experience in the RV she told him she thought it was stupid taking back her comment of how cool it was. In Freak the Freak Out, he wasn't happy about taking care of her and was the first to say they were leaving. It was revealed in The Worst Couple that Trina has a crush on Beck and thinks that they would make a perfect couple because they are both "hot and talented." In Car, Rain & Fire Trina spreads a rumor saying that she was dating Beck just to get more popular with boys, and she kisses Beck. Beck appears to love her back as he kisses her and asks her out on a date, but it turned out to be a set-up to teach Trina a lesson. (See: Brina) Erwin Sikowitz (2008-present: Teacher; Friend) Beck, along with the rest of the main characters, are shown to have a good relationship, with their acting teacher, Sikowitz. He sometimes doesn't understand his habits but considers him a good teacher much like the rest of his class. Sikowitz thinks Beck is a very good actor. (See: Beckowitz) Songs Duets Season One Cv.jpg|'Finally Falling' (with Tori) (Tori the Zombie) Solos in a Group Number Back Up Vocals Season One *''Favorite Food'' in The Diddly-Bops **'Singers:' Jade, Tori, Cat, and Robbie **'Back Up With: 'André Season Two *''I Want You Back'' in Locked Up! **'Singer:' Tori, André, Cat, and Jade **'Back Up With:' Trina and Robbie Season Three *''Shut Up N' Dance ''in April Fools' Blank **'Singers:' Tori, Trina, Jade, Cat, and Robbie **'Back-Up With:' André Trivia *He is the only main character to kiss Jade so far. *As of Car, Rain & Fire he has kissed every girl in the main cast. *His screen name is 'GotBeck', a play on Got Milk?. *He has several fish in a 10 gallon tank. *Beck and Jade, as of Jade Dumps Beck, have been dating for a year and eleven months, but after getting back together they were a couple for almost three years until The Worst Couple. *To get his hair so fluffy, he has stated that he uses a quality shampoo and conditioner, as said in Locked Up!. According to The Slap, he also uses an array of gels and products to style his hair. *Beck seems to attract girls with his hair like Hayley Ferguson and Tara Ganz in Freak the Freak Out, the girls who admire him in A Film by Dale Squires and two Yerbanian women in Locked Up!. *Beck moved out of his parents house and lives in a RV parked in their driveway. It is named The Silver Streak. *Beck wears a lot of what Cat refers to as 'man-jewelry,' even when he is in the hospital (Cat's New Boyfriend). One of these is a gold circle on a black string, and Jade has also been seen wearing one that matches this one. *Beck has taken a stage fighting class with Russ (Stage Fighting). *Beck has his own car, possibly a 1969 Mercury Cougar or red Dodge Dakota. *According to a picture on TheSlap.com, Beck has no body fat. *His favorite movie of all time is "On the Waterfront". *According to Survival of the Hottest, Beck never knew that you had to clean out a fish tank. *Beck can be seen in the theme song playing an electric guitar. *Beck is known to be a fan of iCarly: in a photo on TheSlap, Beck shows his trailer with the door broken, apparently because Jade thought she heard another girl in there. He said it was just an iCarly episode. *Beck wrote the short film in the episode A Film by Dale Squires. *It is noted in A Film by Dale Squires that he has an "Uncle" Barbara. *Beck is a fan of the band Care Bears on Fire (There is a poster close to the door of his RV) as seen in Jade Dumps Beck. *According to Jade from Beggin' On Your Knees, he was born in Canada. Coincidentally, Avan himself was born in Canada. *As seen in Beck Falls for Tori, Beck chews on his pen. *As seen in many of the episodes, Beck likes to make Jade jealous and tease her, as her reaction seems to amuse him. *According to Jade in "The Wood", Beck likes having his tummy tickled. *Beck likes buffalo nuggets (as stated in "Freak the Freak Out"). *Beck has some mechanic skills and seems to know a lot about cars, as seen on TheSlap (fixes his own) and in A Film by Dale Squires (fixes Robbie's). *As stated on the Slap, Beck does not like refrigerated mussels. *Beck doesn't drink water from mountain streams (because he thinks the water contains fish pee). *Not much can really scare Beck, as seen in IParty with Victorious. This is evidence of his laid-back personality. *On TheSlap, he has mentioned having a Great Aunt Ruthie (picture gallery from Tori the Zombie). *According to André on TheSlap, he is famous for his grilled BBQ ribs. *He is the only main male character to make an episode absence, following Cat, then Trina. *According to his TheSlap page, Beck's hair is too thick for him to wear a baseball cap over it. *Beck is one of six characters who can drive. The other five are André (Ice Cream for Ke$ha), Trina (Tori the Zombie), Jade (Jade Dumps Beck and Car, Rain & Fire), Robbie (A Film By Dale Squires), and Cat (Cat's New Boyfriend). *Beck's family seems to dislike Jade, as his dad said for Father's Day he wanted Beck to break up with her and he said in Locked Up! that his aunt refused to take them to Cancun when she found out that he was taking Jade along. *He is the only student who has yet to interact with Lane, the guidance counselor. *According to an update on TheSlap, his fashion style is inspired by 1980s teen movies. *He seems to be the only one who isn't scared of Jade. *He is the only main character who has not cried at all on the show. *Beck is the only main character who has not mentioned a sibling. It is likely that he is an only child. *He is the only main character who has not made any of his own videos on TheSlap. He does not have any video segments and his profile video was shot with Jade. *He likes to drink hot sauce, and is apparently unaffected by the spiciness (seen in The Breakfast Bunch). *His parents have never been shown on the show (exept for his father's hand) but have been mentioned a few times in the show. *Beck is the only main character who has not had a scene at Nozu yet. *He has a black PearPhone XT. *Beck is the only person who saw through Tori's diva act in Tori Goes Platinum. *He has a swimming pool. Gallery External Links *Beck's TheSlap Profile *About Avan Jogia Oliver, Beck Oliver, Beck Oliver, Beck Oliver, Beck Oliver, Beck